La única en mi corazón
by Hermyten
Summary: Un pequeño Nejiten que espero que os guste... xD


Se que no he tardado ni un día en volver a publicar jaja, pero es que esta mañana me sentía inspirada y quería hacer este oneshot para dedicárselo a una persona especial que me ha seguido (muy a su pesar) y que espero que le guste su pequeño regalo de reyes magos jaja un beso Vistoria y muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

Una apacible mañana despertaba en Konoha, en una de sus pequeñas casitas una pareja dormía tranquilamente mientras el sol comenzaba a salir. Ella era preciosa; ojos chocolate, sonrisa encantadora, pelo largo liso y brillante, habitualmente recogido en dos chonguitos pero en ese momento suelto y extendido por su espalda y un cuerpo de joven atlética que enamoraba al más frio de los ninjas, y no es una exageración pues a su lado yacía el hombre más guapo y el más fuerte del clan más poderoso de la villa oculta de hoja. Un joven con una mira de hielo que solo se deshacía mirándola a ella, a su bella maestra de armas.

El joven Hyuga se despertó, y contemplo feliz la maravillosa visión que tenía a su lado, la kunoichi aun dormía; pero él, que era muy impaciente, comenzó a darle pequeños besitos en su espalda desnuda para que se despertara y así poder contemplar esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaba. La joven despertó malhumorada, pues odiaba madrugar, pero al mirar al ninja se perdió en aquella mirada infinita de color perla y se le pasó el enfado al instante.

-Buenos días pequeña, ¿Has descansado?- dijo Neji

-Bueno, la verdad es que si, después de todo el ejercicio de anoche, estaba cansadísima- dijo Tenten tumbándose sobre el musculoso torso del joven.

La noche anterior después de venir de una fiesta de embestida de capitanes AMBU organizada por la Hokage y Shizune, Neji había acompañado a Tenten a casa y esta muy amablemente le había invitado a entrar, ambos llevaban un par de cosas encima, mas Tenten que Neji, porque el Hyuga jamás se pasaba con el alcohol. Pasaron a tomar la última a casa de la maestra de armas y la última fue tomada en su cama. No era la primera vez que Neji y Tenten hacían el amor, pero siempre era especial para los dos poder compartir una cama.

-Sabes que soy muy bueno en todo lo que hago.

-Si, te sobra estilo y te falta humildad- dijo Tenten riéndose de su propio comentario.

-Desde luego que tengo mucho estilo –dijo el joven ignorando el otro comentario de Tenten- ya viste como me miraban ayer tus amigas cuando llegue a la fiesta… y lo mejor, como me miraban sus novios- dijo el Hyuga pavoneándose un poco.

-La verdad es que ibas muy guapo anoche, casi me dio pena tener que desnudarte- dijo la kunoichi con una picara mirada.

-No era el único que iba muy guapo, porque según te oí decir a ti a tus amigas, Kankuro iba espectacular y el muy ruin intento ligar contigo- dijo el Hyuga apretando los dientes.

La kunoichi se empezó a reír a carcajadas por el momento celoso compulsivo de su compañero. Neji la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- refunfuño el joven

- De lo gracioso que estas cuando te pones celoso- dijo la Kunochi dándole un besito en los labios.

-¿Celoso?, de ese flipando con marionetas… estás loca –respondió Neji orgulloso de si mismo- Además solo había que mirar a tus amigas Ino y Sakura para darse cuenta de quien babeaba por quien.

-Ahhh claro y a ti te encanta que ellas babeen por ti, ¿no?

-No me molestaba, la verdad- fanfarroneo el Hyuga poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Muy bien- dijo la Kunoichi haciendo un intento de levantarse de la cama que Neji consiguió que no se completara.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Neji.

- A por Sakura e Ino para que te hagan ellas el apañito que te hice yo ayer- dijo la Kunoichi

-Vaya… ¿Quién esta celosa ahora?- la kunoichi le miró indignada- la verdad es que Ino y Sakura con muy guapas, pero, ¿sabes quién es la que más me gusta?

-¿Quién?, ¿Temari, Kurenai sensei o Anko?

-Tu –dijo Neji besándola- Porque no hay, ni habrá nunca, ninguna chica que pueda superarte; ni la belleza de Ino, ni la fuerza de Sakura, ni la inteligencia de Temari, ni cualquier otra habilidad que puedan tener las mujeres de esta villa me gusta tanto como tu velocidad y poderío con las armas, tus ojos chocolate, y esos dos pequeños chonguitos.

Tenten no podía evitar mirarle y adorarle, eran tan pocas las veces que le decía esas cosas que cuando lo hacia se volvía loca.

-Qué bonito mi amor- dijo la Kunoichi

-Que te parece si para recompensármelo repetimos la jugada de anoche- dijo Neji tumbándose encima de la kunochi.

-Encantadísima- dijo esta cogiéndolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo.

Y así, a Tenten le quedo muy claro que ella era la única en el corazón del Hyuga y sabía que por su parte nunca podría haber otros ojos que le enamoraran más que aquellas dos preciosas perlas.


End file.
